leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pangoro (Pokémon)
|} Pangoro (Japanese: ゴロンダ Goronda) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 32, if the has a Pokémon in their party. Biology Pangoro is a large bipedal Pokémon, resembling a humanoid panda bear. It has a stocky build with a round belly, short legs and long arms with large paws, which are often balled into fists. Its head and belly are covered in thick white fur, while its lower body, chest, arms, and back are covered in equally thick but dark-gray fur. A long fringe of this dark-gray fur hangs down behind its back; in combination with the rest of the dark-furred pattern, this gives the impression that Pangoro is wearing a longcoat and trousers. Pangoro's three-fingered paws have shorter fur a darker shade of gray than the overcoat and are tipped with vicious black claws. Its face tapers down to a snout and its white color contrasts with its black ears and nose as well as the two semicircles of black fur under its brow that render Pangoro's eyes indistinguishable. Pangoro likes to carry a thin leaved shoot in its mouth, which has prominent lower fangs. Despite its cantankerous demeanor, Pangoro is not one to tolerate those who pick on the weak. With arms powerful enough to snap a telephone pole, it charges into battle like a berserker, heedless of any damage it might suffer as it bashes its opponents. It can use the leaf in its mouth to sense the movements of those around it. In the anime Major appearances A Pangoro appeared in The Bamboozling Forest!, where it was the guardian of two mischievous Pancham. The trio later became embroiled in 's latest scheme. A Pangoro appeared in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain, where it was stuck in a log while trying to help a Pancham. It later aided when she was attacked by a group of , freeing itself from the log in the process. Three Pangoro appeared in So You're Having a Bad Day!. After stole their , they attacked and , causing them to be separated from each other. They then blasted Team Rocket off after discovering they were the ones responsible for the theft. Serena's Pancham evolved into a Pangoro in a dream in Dream a Little Dream from Me!. Two Pangoro appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Pangoro appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, under the ownership of Viren. It was sent out during the Battle Royal to battle against Ash and , but it was easily defeated by the combined attacks of Ash's Torracat and Masked Royal's . Minor appearances Pangoro debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Pangoro appeared in A Conspiracy to Conquer!, in which it was being possessed by . A 's Pangoro appeared in Rotom's Wish!, where it was defeated by Mantle's . Four Pangoro appeared in a video in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where they were seen attempting to battle a . A Pangoro appeared in Dewpider Ascending!. It was sleeping as the titular crept past it. A Trainer's Pangoro appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Pangoro appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pangoro Poses a Problem, the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief used a Pangoro and two to try and kill Alexa in order to prevent her from giving information about the destruction of Vaniville Town to the public. Alexa was saved by , who battled the editor-in-chief and defeated him. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} , , and (SOS Battle)}} and (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 1}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 193 Prasino Woods: Stage 568}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} By TM/HM By |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10||'}} |Quash|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Storm Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution + with a in the |no2=675 |name2=Pangoro |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Pangoro was designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART However, he did not design its ; Megumi Mizutani did. Origin Pangoro is based on a . Considering how its pre-evolution needs to be around Dark-type Pokémon as a prerequisite for its evolution, its hot-blooded, belligerent, yet virtuous attitude, and features such as a coat-like cape and chewing stick, Pangoro also appears to draw inspiration from , Japanese juvenile-delinquent leaders. The method of evolution may imply that the pure Fighting-type Pancham acquired its type after evolution due to being led astray by a "bad influence". Its coloration could be a reference to the , whose coloring tends to be more brown than black. Name origin Pangoro and Goronda may be a combination of ごろつき ''gorotsuki (rogue), ごろごろ gorogoro (rumbling sound), and panda. In other languages , , and panda |fr=Pandarbare|frmeaning=From panda and |es=Pangoro|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pandagro|demeaning=From Panda and Aggression |it=Pangoro|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=부란다 Buranda|komeaning=From , and panda. It is also a play on . |zh_cmn=流氓熊貓 Liúmángxióngmāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=流氓熊貓 Làuhmàhnhùhngmāau|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=पानगोरो Pangoro|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пангоро Pangoro|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Pandagro es:Pangoro fr:Pandarbare it:Pangoro ja:ゴロンダ zh:流氓熊猫